Surprise Visitors
by randrum
Summary: Rachel arrived home early to spend a quiet evening with her special someone, only to have it interrupted by two people she never expected to see again. Rachel/OFC, femslash, AU futurefic


**AN 1: It has been a while since I've written anything. I have had a tough year with a lot going on. I know this isn't much. But it is the first thing I have written in a while and I thought I would share it.  
**

**AN 2: This fic is partially AU. Some of the history supports the show, it differs starting Season 4. As always enjoy. And if you feel like it, let me know what you think.**

* * *

Surprise Visitors

Rachel unlocked the door with a sigh. It was good to be home after a long day of rehearsal. She loved her job; it was everything she could have hoped for. But some days she just wanted to stay home in bed. Especially if her favorite cuddle buddy was in bed with her. Rachel's thoughts drifted to said cuddle buddy as she set down her purse and put her keys in the bowl on the foyer table. A slow smile graced her lips as she acknowledged her keys were not the only ones in the dish.

"Hey! What are you doing home?" a voice came, breaking Rachel from her inner musings. Rachel turned at the sound of it, laying her eyes on the love of her life.

"What? Are you not happy to see me?" Rachel replied with a smirk. Rachel swooned a little as she was helped out of her jacket.

"I never said that," was the response before Rachel was pulled into a searing kiss, a kiss that made her weak in the knees. She wrapped her arms around Cameron's neck, who snaked her arms around Rachel's waist. As their bodies came together, the kiss deepened.

"I feel like I never get to see you anymore," Cameron said after breaking the kiss. She snuck another quick kiss before releasing her hold on Rachel. "And you are a sight for sore eyes. I had the longest 36-hour shift ever. It was just go, go, go."

Rachel smiled, rubbing her hands up and down Cameron's arms. She knew as much as Cam complained about the long hours and being apart, Cam loved being a surgical resident. And Rachel could not be more proud.

"Don't you have a show tonight?" Cameron asked, again freeing Rachel from her thoughts. "In fact, I know you do. I was going to try to make it. It's been far too long since I've seen you perform."

"I have the night off," Rachel replied simply. Rachel walked closer to Cameron, molding their bodies together. They fit like two pieces of a puzzle. Rachel allowed her lips to skim Cameron's ear as she said, "But if you're lucky, you might get a private performance."

Rachel giggled as she walked away; enjoying the effect she had on her girlfriend. Cameron, for her part, stood rooted to her spot. Her body felt on fire, and her breath was coming in shaky puffs.

"There is dinner in the fridge," Cameron called after Rachel, once she regained some composure. Her voice still came out with a husky quality it did not normally possess. This received another giggle from the kitchen, causing Cameron to mumble under her breath, "Little minx."

The evening progressed on like this through dinner. Heated glances and stolen kisses. Rachel kept teasing Cameron, while Cameron grumbled about it though she enjoyed every minute of it. This was them. Just being together, enjoying each others company. It had been too long since they had time just to be together. Both women were very busy; Rachel with her Broadway show and Cameron with her residency. They always managed to find some time together. Whether it be a quick lunch or a coffee date or even a few minutes in bed before falling asleep in each others arms.

After dinner, Rachel went to take a shower while Cameron cleaned up. When Cam finished, she debated joining Rachel. Before she could make up her mind, there was a knock on the door. Cameron was surprised to find two women on the other side, a beautiful blonde with striking hazel eyes and a stunning Latina. Cam had the sense of seeing them somewhere before, but she was sure she would have remembered the pair.

"Can I help you?" Cameron asked.

"Hi, um, we're looking for Rachel. Rachel Berry. A friend said she lived here," the blonde explained.

"Oh. Come in, Rach is just upstairs," Cameron said as she stepped aside to let them in. She missed the Latina mouthing "Rach" to the blonde and the blonde's shoulders shrugging in response. After closing the door, she went to the bottom of the stairs to call up to Rachel. "Love, there are some people here to see you."

"Be down in a minute," was the reply.

"Please have a seat," Cameron said as she pointed to the living room. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, we're fine," the blonde said. The Latina just shook her head in response.

"I'm sorry. I'm Cameron, by the way. And you are?" Cam asked, curious as to who these women are and why they were in her home.

"Quinn? Santana?" Rachel questioned before either the blonde or Latina could respond. "What are you doing here? How did you get our address?"

"From Kurt. We just moved to the city. He suggested we meet up," Quinn, the blonde, explained.

That is when it came together for Cameron. Quinn and Santana, though never particularly nice to Rachel, had been in glee club with her along with Rachel's best friend, Kurt. Cam had met Kurt on multiple occasions and liked him well enough, despite his gossiping ways. But at the moment, she was not happy he gave out their address to two of Rachel's biggest tormentors. Knowing it could not be changed now, Cam went to stand by Rachel. Put her arm around Rachel's shoulders and kissed the side of her head.

"Nice of him to warn me," Rachel muttered before smiling up at Cameron. Turning back to Quinn and Santana, "But that doesn't explain why you're here."

"Look, Midg- ," Santana started. But she was cut off by looks from Cameron and Quinn.

"Rachel, I know we had a rocky friendship, if you can call it that, in high school. But we're in a new city and we were hoping to work on a friendship," Quinn tried to explain.

"Santana?" Rachel asked.

"What she said," Santana replied, referring to Quinn. "It's nice to have a familiar face around sometimes, someone who can relate to you and knows where you've come from."

"A chance is all we're asking for, Rachel," Quinn concluded.

"I can understand what you are going through," Rachel started. "I did not know anyone when I moved to the city. And if it wasn't for Cameron here, I don't know if I would have lasted. But for you to show up at our house, one of the places I feel safest, unannounced," Rachel paused there to compose her thoughts. "I am not opposed to being friends but I need the friendship to be real, meaning not one out of convenience because you are lonely in the city. So really think about why you want to be friends."

"Nice to see some things don't change, Berry," Santana commented. "Even if your taste in partners has improved."

"Thanks Santana. I think," Rachel said, unsure of how else to respond.

"Rachel, we have thought about this, talked about it. We do, _I do_, really want to be your friend. Please just think about it," Quinn asked.

"Okay, then let's make plans to get together this weekend," Rachel suggested.

"Why not tonight?" Santana questioned. "We're already here. And Cameron is here. We can just hang out, catch up."

"Because you and Quinn interrupt our quiet evening together after we spent two days apart," Rachel explained, leaning further into Cameron. "We don't get many nights at home like this."

"I get it," Santana said. "Hobbit wants to get her mack on."

With a wink, Santana ushered Quinn to the door. Quinn, having entered their numbers into Rachel's phone, shocked Rachel with a hug. After Quinn and Santana had exited the house, Cameron and Rachel settled on the couch together, again content to be alone in each others company.


End file.
